Unmanned vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such unmanned vehicles typically include a propulsion system for remote controlled and/or autonomous movement with the surrounding environment. For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle may be propelled by one or more rotors enabling vertical take-off and landing, flight, and hovering.
Existing rotor designs for unmanned aerial vehicles, however, can be less than ideal. Typically, rotors are fastened to the drive shaft using fasteners such as screws, nuts, and pins. In some instances, however, such fasteners can loosen when subjected to vibration and other fretting motions, thereby causing loosening of the rotor and compromising the function and safety of the vehicle.